Untamed Dragon Rider
by DarkWarrior137
Summary: They say life is boring without a dash of recklessness, but a young village boy and his friend take recklessness to a whole 'nother level. At the edge of some woods not far from the village, their surprise turns into a spunky temptation when they find a wild, legendary creature asleep in an open area outside the woods. He hops on its back, instantly experiencing a rude awakening!


"Hey! Don't screw this up, unless you're gonna chicken out," I heard from behind me as I approached the giant creature, carefully stepping quietly to avoid being heard.

I looked back at my friend as I pointed to her and taunted in a whisper, "Hey now! I don't see you attempting this! So stand there and watch!"

"You're a special kind of stupid, I guess!"

"Never forget that," I laughed as I walked towards the right side of a creature that could effortlessly kill me in an instant. It was lying on the ground asleep, but I wasn't too sure which one was getting a rude awakening. Its head was as big as my entire body. Its wingspan was four times the size of my home. Its dark grey skin was almost as hard as stone. How does this thing even move?! I jumped on the back of it and wrapped my arms around its neck, bracing with everything I had as it woke up with a loud roar that shook the earth and echoed from miles around. I didn't know what was worse; the fact that I just stupidly hopped on the back of a fire-breathing dragon, or the fact that this fire-breathing dragon was untamed.

It catapulted off the ground as I lied on its neck, doing everything I could to maintain my grip. I was too curious not to look down, but then I wished I didn't. No, seriously. Why did I just look down? I was at least two hundred yards off the ground, looking down at the trees and grass far below my feet. The dragon leveled out and started to turn right. When it tilted, my legs lost their grip and slid to the right, giving me only my arms to keep me up. It tucked its wings back to its sides and went into a complete nosedive! If I was able to speak at that time, I'd probably be having a lovely conversation with myself in a language we call 'cursing'. I thought the dragon would level out above tree level, but nope! It descended into the woods. Its wings scraped across the twigs and leaves. The only thing going through my mind at that point was: _How is this thing gonna fit between these trees,_ with maybe a small hint of _AAAHHHH!_

It flew around a bit more, barely avoiding the branches of the hundreds of trees that I just knew we were going to smack into. It ducked its head, letting me see a giant branch coming right at my face. I froze, knowing there was nothing I could do. I laid my head on the dragon's back, pressing the side of my head into the hard scales. I felt the breeze from it blow right over my back. After I sighed in relief and weariness, it ascended out of the woods as I questioned myself if I was even alive at the time. I felt the world turn sideways once more as I held my breath and braced even harder. I looked off to the right and the clouds were below us. Oh, wait. No. I looked left and the ground was about a hundred yards away. My disorientation conquered me for a second. It leveled out slowly and started descending to the same area we started from. I was still clenching my teeth and holding on to its neck. Its feet hit the ground and came to a halt. I released my grip and started to slip off the right side, but I didn't care. I slid off the side and landed right on my back and lied there, exhausted. My arms had never felt this much pain and relief at the same time, but then again, I could only feel my arms throbbing. Every other nerve in my arms was numb.

I heard the voice of my friend calling my name, getting louder and louder. I looked to the left and she was running towards me. She grabbed me from under my shoulders, dragged me far away from the dragon and sat down beside me and said "Are you alright?!"

"I knew you'd say that. I'm fine, I think. I can't feel my arms. I think they fell off," I jokingly mumbled, still lying on the ground with my eyes closed.

"I told you that was a bad idea, but I guess you know now that it was. Always gotta go the hard way, right," she laughed.

"You said it yourself; I'm a special kind of stupid," I reminded. I slowly sat up, clenching my teeth in the pain of my arms when I used them to help me get back on my feet.

"That is the best summary to describe you." She gave me a pat on the back.

I looked at the dragon. It was lying back down, but looking around in the wide blue sky. It seemed so peaceful. I couldn't help but wonder: _What would it do if I just calmly walked up to it, not showing any signs of any kind of aggression or wanting to stupidly jump on his back again?_ I stood there for a moment before letting out a sigh. "Hang on," I calmly requested. "I have an idea." I took a few slow steps towards it.

She immediately stood in my way and said, "Woah, woah, no. Let's not go for round two."

I walked around her and told her, "I'm not going for round two. Hang on."

"Do you want your sword just in case?"

I didn't respond. What would a sword do to that thing anyway? I continued to walk closer to the dragon, with its eyes staring into mine, but I didn't fear. I stood there, just a few feet from it. I reached my arm out to see how the dragon would react. It slowly moved its head towards my hand and sniffed it, just as calm as could be, until eventually, it just laid its head down right in front of me. My eyes widened. "Are you seeing this?"

She walked up to me and grabbed my arm as she pulled me away and sarcastically said, "Okay, dragon rider, that's enough for now. Let's get back to the village."


End file.
